Just a Girl, Jack It's Just a Girl
by Rivaille D'Anzelotte
Summary: Jack Hamilton isn't the kind of guy that will look for the eyes. But, she does look kinda amazing with those eyes. JackxAurica. Langauge use warning.


AN: Okay, I was reading through some old Ar Tonelico fics when I stumbled on a chapter in Rite of Slumber Part 1. Dang! I'm so completely in love with the Aurica and Jack pairing and just, Dang! Maybe they aren't so bad after all! I mean, Aurica is like this innocent, cute type girl and Jack is like a ladies' man, and DANG! LYNER GOT HER MADE! Hehe, on with the fic.

* * *

><p>Just a Girl, Jack. It's Just a Girl.<p>

By Noelle Strife :)

* * *

><p>He can't help but notice her eyes.<p>

Well, he really isn't the kind of guy that will look for the eyes. But, she does look kinda amazing with those eyes, like those damn poets would say, peridot green with a dash of brown.

Although there are always tears in those eyes.

Every time.

And Lyner is always there, comforting her. Telling her she's important to the group and all those bull crap. Hell, if it wasn't for that damn S&M Broad Krushe's eyes looking at him, then he'll just sock Lyner and he'll do the comforting.

Damn right he deserved that. Some Apostle of Elemia, not even knowing how to comfort her, let alone any girl.

Jack rolled his eyes and tilted his hat down to sleep. He wanted to dream about her again, smiling at him, laughing with him, being with him.

What a dream would that be for lone gunner Jack Hamilton, he was even surprised he was only dreaming of her, and not some bitch whore he bedded some years ago. His eye lids are nearly drifting to sleep when he heard her.

"Excuse me, is a man named Jack came by a moments ago?" Aurica aske the inn keeper who smirked at her. No, not her. He is smirking at her body. Hoo-boy.

"Well, you found him, babe. Listen, you seem tired. Wanna rest in the rooms with me?" The inn keeper gave her a very toothy grin as Aurica looked at him in disgust. Jack sighed as he lifted himself from the armchair, walked towards the desk of the inn keeper, then he grinned evilly at the guy, who shrank back in fear.

"Nobody touches her except me." He said, putting an arm around the confused girl as he lazily glared at him.

"No p-problem...I'll g-g-go away now." The man stuttered as Jack lost his rag.

"Beat it, loser!"

The inn keeper then had nightmares about guys wearing green with guns for arms.

* * *

><p>He can't help but notice her figure.<p>

It's so slimming, he'll bet a thousand leaf that she can fit to any cloth garment. Hell, he can't even get his eyes off that chest! Sometimes he pictured himself cuddling her, seeing her face blush is enough to ring every hormone in his body. But, he still have to remind himself that he's not a pervert but a ladies man. And a ladies man it would stay.

He also like her costume Bubble Bath. He chuckled, remembering the first time she went to battle wearing that flimsy towel. It made her even cuter and, dare he say it, sexier. Whenever he teased her about it, she just sighs, and says, "I'm doing it for you too you know."

But that comment leaves of a small pang in the heart for him.

It means she's also doing it for Lyner, and the rest of the fools.

~0o0o0~

"That bastard just doesn't want to die does he?" Jack cursed, as he unleashed his Gattling attack, thanks to Aurica for preparing the Harmonics for him. The enemy's HP is nearly down the drain when-

"Jack he's targeting Aurica!" Lyner shouted, preparing to Vangurad the Reyvateil, who is singing [Red Magic: Sylph's Dance at the top of her lovely voice. Sure enough, three red circles appeared before Aurica, threatening to cause hear trouble without Vanguarding.

"Jack! Stop dilly dallying about! Defend Aurica!" Radolf yelled at him, his spear ready to block. Suddenly, the enemy started his attack.

"NO!"

Instead of using their trio combo attack, Jack rushed at Aurica and used his whole body to shield her away from the danger. Jack could hear the swishing of swords, a scream from their enemy, and a healing song.

_It's feels so good...Her song is like I'm hugging her...Or her hugging me..._

Jack Hamilton won't let anything happen to his precious Aurica. He'd rather kill himself than let her go hurt.

* * *

><p>He can't help but notice that smile...<p>

It was perfect. Okay correction, it _**is **_perfect. In every way. He likes it when she smiles, when she is sad, when she is pouting, he couldn't bring himself to hate her, even if the Teru tribe destroyed her hometown. (He still felt guilty for what he did) He would never hate her.

When she ran away from them, Jack felt useless. He wanted to go by himself, but orders are orders. Lyner just got this stupid headache so Misha suggested we stay at the inn for the night. But what the hell? Lyner may be the leader of this damn group but Aurica is all alone by herself in some strange land or something. If a guy gets even close to her, Jack is crushing his knuckles like hell itself.

_Who cares about baby Lyner?_ Jack whined this to Misha, who tutted in disgust.

_Harm! I know you're worried about Aurica, but you should stop worrying because we're going to find her tomorrow. Ater all, _Misha paused, settling down the book slowly to a table. _Lyner loves her too, not only you, Harm._

The fact that Lyner and Aurica doesn't know that he loved her is a bit overrated. But how can he say that. He remembered those nights at the inn, Lyner would visit Aurica's room. And it was driving Jack insane. What are they talking about? Are they talking about him? Or worse, their relationship. Or the worst, doing something in bed. He talked about this to Radolf, who in turn isn't helping because, and Jack's jaw dropped when he learned about it, he too is in love with Aurica. Damn! Is every guy in love with Aurica?

Jack's spirits were down in the dumps when Aurica chose Lyner instead of him.

He just watched as the two sat by the cliff, talking, chatting, whatever it is. But she is smiling. Meaning she's happy. Jack concluded to himself that, the Reyvateil's happiness comes first, and his second. She already reached her last level in her cosmosphere. And she is beautiful in that white dress. Better than Misha's and Lady Shurelia's. The lone gunner grinned sadly. The first time he ever been in love was crushed before him.

Or maybe it's not too late.

Jack smiled, for the first time in weeks. He stood up and walked towards the two.

* * *

><p>"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Jack Hamilton and Aurica Nestmile in matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."<p>

Lyner is shaking. Not by nervousness, but anger and fury. Sure he chose Shurelia to that last battle, but he still liked Aurica. Why does Jack have to go by this far?

"Jack, do you take Aurica for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Jack is in a daze. He still can't believe he's going to get married to the love of his life.

"Yeah...I-I mean! I-I do!" Aurica giggled at Jack's cute clumsiness.

"Aurica, do you take Jack for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Aurica smiled to Radolf (who is the parish priest assigned to their wedding, sorry I forgot to mention that earlier), then to Jack. Her eyes are filled with tears of happiness.

"I do." It is enough to ring Jack's bell, and enough to extinguish Lyner's fuming head. HE decided it's for the best.

"In so much as Jack and Aurica have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Radolf gave them a hearty wink before Aurica jumped at Jack and gave him that longed for kiss.

Lyner saw that they are happy with each other, he squeezed Shurelia's hand and smiled at her.

Finn.

* * *

><p>Hehe, I sure loved this couple :)<p> 


End file.
